marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultron (Earth-8096)
Dr. Pym however did not realize that Stark Enterprises was selling the androids to the military without informing him, which of course led to a disagreement between the two. This lasted for about five years. Miniature Ultron synthezoids work as guards at the Big House. The Ultron synthezoids also guard the prisoners at the new Prison 42. Dr. Pym later has to reprogram the Ultron synthezoids to help fight Kang's army from the future, by teaching them aggression towards enemy forces. Sometime later Ultron-5 helps Iron Man hack into the main computer of Kang's flagship. Although the team could not have it send Kang back to the future. This was due to the Wasp learning about the condition of Ravonna. An Ultron synthezoid was also present when Henry Pym, Mr. Fantastic, and other scientists are trying to find a way to keep Ravonna from fading out of existence. Later Ultron's programming eventually causes him to believe the best way to maintain peace is to destroy humanity. Ultron-5 then attacked the Avengers, captured Wasp, and it appeared that he killed Thor, but was torn to pieces by the Hulk after he attempted to send Hulk into space. Ultron's programming is revealed to have survived by transferring its mind into another body. Ultron then takes control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the tries to launch the world's entire nuclear arsenal, annihilating all life on the planet. Ant-Man is able to stop him by uploading data that proves that, as Ultron's mind was based on human brain patterns, he is as flawed as humanity. Through this realization Ultron realizes he is part of the problem rather than the solution. Ultron then powers down and the Avengers destroyed what was left of the body. It turned out that Ultron survived as he remained hidden, building a new body and created Vision to be his loyal servant. He then sent Vision to his objectives: obtain adamantium from Weapon X, obtain Vibranium from Wakanda and finally the shattered remains of Captain America's Shield. Though his servant had completed the adamantium objective, he failed to get Vibranium and the fully-restored Captain America's shield, which disappoints him. But Ultron had what he needed as he looked at a new body being bonded with adamantium. Then he built the Ultron Avengers to deal with their real counterparts and Jocasta in his plan to transfer Wasp's mind into it. Though he nearly achieved victory over them until Vision betrayed him by releasing the imprisoned Avengers and unlocked his head from repairing, allowing Thor to smash his head. In the resulting explosion his head melted. After Ultron's demise, his body had exploded and burned everything inside his hidden base. His fate was unknown if he survived or died. | Powers = Seemingly those of Ultron of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of Ultron of Earth-616 | Strength = Ultron has weapon systems based off the Iron Man armor, namely repulsor technology. His body is constructed of adamantium. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Tom Kane. * Miniature Synthezoids resembling Ultron first appeared in the episode "The Man in the Ant Hill". | Trivia = * The Voice of Ultron in this version is the same as the Ultron from Next Avengers | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robots Category:Ultron Family Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Adamantium